Metroid Prime 2: Echoes
Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (メトロイドプライム2: ダークエコーズ, Metoroido Puraimu 2: Dāku Ekōzu - Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes в Японии и Корее) - вторая видеоигра из [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Prime]] и шестая из общей [[Серия Metroid|серии игр Metroid]]. Она является прямым продолжением Metroid Prime, хотя хронологически ее события происходят после Metroid Prime Hunters. Игра была разработана Retro Studios и опубликована Nintendo для Nintendo GameCube. 24 августа 2009 (Северная Америка) года игра была перевыпущена для Nintendo Wii в составе Metroid Prime Trilogy и имеет новое управление с помощью Wii Remote и Nunchuk. Сюжет Миссия на Эфире Самус получает новое задание, связанное с поиском пропавшего военного подразделения Галактической Федерации на планете Эфир. thumb|left|Самус приземляется на Эфир.Во время посадки на планету атмосферным электричеством выводится из строя оборудование корабля Самус, и она отправляется на поиски коммуникационного оборудования, оставленного военными недалеко от ее места посадки. В одной из пещер Самус видит странную фигуру возле темного шара энергии. Коснувшись шара, фигура исчезает. Самус следует за ней. Она оказывается в странном месте, совершенно непохожем на то, где она только что была. Там же она видит фигуру, за которой она последовала сюда - фигура очень похожа на нее саму, только совершенно темная (энергокостюм самой Самус желто-оранжевого цвета). На Самус нападают странные существа, и ей с большим трудом удается вернуться обратно. Она вновь оказывается в той же пещере, где была раньше, и обнаруживает пропажу многих улучшений ее энергокостюма. Самус находит разоренный военный корабль Галактической Федерации G.F.S. Tyr и тела погибших членов Взвода Браво. Из видеозаписи, сохранившейся в выносном автоматическом видеорегистраторе, она узнает об их судьбе - они все были атакованы и убиты неизвестными существами, похожими на гигантских насекомых. Там же Самус находит ракетную установку. Самус направляется в Верховное Святилище, где на нее нападают те же существа, что атаковали военный корабль. После этого ей приходится сразиться с Альфа Сплинтером, в процессе битвы превращающимся в Темного Альфа Сплинтера. Победив его, Самус получает неизвестное устройство. Поднявшись в Святилище, Самус встречается с последним оставшимся в живых Люминотом по имени Ю-Мос и получает от него информацию о катастрофе, постигшей планету Эфир. За несколько лет до появления Самус Эфир пережил столкновение с огромным метеоритом, в результате чего возникла копия планеты в параллельном "темном" измерении. Люминоты назвали ее Темный Эфир. Столкновение Эфира с метеоритом оказалось фатальным - из темного измерения в светлое хлынули орды обитателей Темного Эфира, называемых Инг. между двумя измерениями вспыхнула война, и к моменту прибытия Самус Люминоты были практически все перебиты. В довершение ко всему, Инги украли с Эфира часть ее планетарной энергии, без которой существование любой планеты невозможно. Ю-Мос просит Самус спасти его планету, и Самус принимает вызов. Ей предстоит отправиться в три области и вернуть оттуда планетарную энергию, украденную Ингами. Исследования Пустынь Агона thumb|Самус входит в Пустыни Агона. Вначале путь Самус лежит в пустынный регион Пустыни Агона. Здесь Самус сражается с Хранителем Бомб и, победив его, восстанавливает свойство ее костюма Шар-бомба. Восстановленное улучшение оказывается кстати - с его помощью Самус удается запустить построенный Люминотами портал из Эфира в его темное отражение. Попав в Темный Эфир, Самус сталкивается с одним из Ингов-Хранителей, Хранителем Прыжка. Победив его, ей удается восстановить еще одно улучшение - Прыжок в Космос. Вернувшись обратно на Эфир, она обнаруживает, что в Пустынях Агона основали свою базу Космические Пираты. Там же она встречается со своим темным двойником - Темной Самус. Из записей Пиратов она узнает, что Темная Самус наводит ужас на Пиратов так же, как и сама Самус, однако действует в собственных целях - ей нужен Фазон, появившийся на планете в результате столкновения ее с огромным метеоритом. Победив Темную Самус (но не уничтожив ее), Самус получает доступ к Лучу Тьмы, позволяющему не только замораживать врагов, но и открывать порталы в Темный Эфир. В темной копии Агона она находит другое оружие - Луч Света. thumb|left|Появление Темного Аморбиса. Исследуя Темный Агон, Самус находит три ключа к темному святилищу Агона, в котором находится часть похищенной Ингами планетарной энергии Эфира. Самус вступает в битву с гигантским созданием мира Темного Эфира - земляным червем Аморбисом. Победив его, она получает Энергокостюм Тьмы, снижающий воздействие отравленной атмосферы Темного Эфира. Перед ней также открывается путь к первому Темному Контроллеру планетарной энергии, из которого она забирает похищенную энергию Пустынь Агона и возвращает ее в Контроллер Энергии Агона. В Топях Торвуса thumb|Самус входит в Топи Торвуса. Теперь Самус отправляется в водную область Топи Торвуса. Перемещаясь между Торвусом и его темным отражением, она постепенно восстанавливает некоторые из своих улучшений - Супер Ракету, Шар-разгон, Гравитационный экран и Луч-захват. Эти улучшения позволяют ей найти еще три ключа, открывающих проход к темному святилищу Торвуса. thumb|left|Личинка Чикки появляется перед Самус. Боссом, охраняющим проход к Темному Контроллеру Энергии в темной копии Топей Торвуса, является Чикка. Самус сражается с двумя ее формами - личинки и взрослого насекомого - и после победы получает Забрало Тьмы и восстанавливает планетарную энергию из Темного Контроллера Торвуса. Поднебесная крепость Путь к последнему концентратору энергии лежит в Крепость-святилище. В ней Самус удается восстановить последние и самые мощные свои улучшения - Шар-паук и Винтовую Атаку. Однако между первым и вторым улучшением ей приходится вернуться в Темные Топи Торвуса и, сразившись с Хранителем Супер Бомбы, восстановить еще одно свое улучшение костюма - Супер Бомбу. После этого она возвращается в Крепость-святилище и во второй раз сталкивается со своим антагонистом - Темной Самус. Победа над ней позволяет получить ей еще одно улучшение, разработанное Люминотами - Эхо-забрало. Ей приходится сразиться с гигантским роботом-квадроподом Квадраксисом. Победив его, она получает Луч Аннигиляции, после чего восстанавливает планетарную энергию из Темного Контроллера Улья. Вернувшись в Верховное Святилище, Самус узнает от Ю-Моса, что существует еще один, последний Темный Контроллер, охраняемый самым ужасным существом из орды Ингов. Проход к нему закрыт девятью ключами, разбросанными по всему миру Темного Эфира. Чтобы найти их, Самус потребуется специальная броня - и она получает ее от Люминота. Последнее сражение thumb|Самус сражается с Императором Инг. Избороздив всю планету, Самус отыскивает девять Темных Ключей, открывающих портал в Небесное Святилище - извращенный антипод Верховного Святилища, находящийся в Темном Эфире. Там она сражается с финальным боссом игры - самым большим и могучим из Инг, Императором Инг - и, победив его, забирает последний, четвертый концентратор энергии. Темный Эфир становится нестабильным, потеряв всю планетарную энергию, и начинает разрушаться. Самус спасается бегством, но путь ей преграждает Темная Самус - это последний бой. Перенасытив свою соперницу Фазоном, Самус дестабилизирует и разрушает ее тело, после чего ей удается вырваться с разрушающегося Темного Эфира буквально в последние секунды перед его гибелью. Люминоты благодарны Самус за спасение их мира. Самус возвращает им Энергокостюм Света и улетает со спасенной ею планеты. Если игрок пройдет игру, собрав не менее 75% игровых предметов, то он сможет увидеть секретный ролик, в котором Самус предстает в своем Нулевом Костюме перед отлетом с Эфира. Если игрок пройдет игру, собрав 100% предметов, то он сможет увидеть секретную концовку, показываемую после заключительных титров. В открытом космическом пространстве неподалеку от обновленного Эфира частицы Фазона объединяются в фигуру, подозрительно напоминающую Темную Самус. Игровой процесс [[Файл:DSCI0223.jpg|thumb|Как и в Metroid Prime, в некоторых случаях игрок может увидеть лицо Самус.]] В игровом процессе Metroid Prime 2: Echoes сохранилось большинство элементов из первой игры Metroid Prime, которая получила неоднозначные отклики как критиков, так и игроков, после объявления о том, что она станет первой игрой серии, использующей вид из первого лица. Однако впоследствии отношение публики сменилось на доброжелательное, поскольку игровой процесс Metroid Prime был признан верным традиционному для игр Metroid стилю с упором на исследование, перемежаемое иногда стычками с противниками. Так же и Metroid Prime 2 предлагает игроку исследовать огромные пространства, решать многочисленные загадки и сражаться с врагами, если последние будут присутствовать. Во время приключений Самус игрок собирает оружие, инструменты и расширения боезапаса и умений, а продвижение по игре основано на использовании этих предметов и сражениях с боссами. Однако в Metroid Prime 2 присутствуют и новые элементы, включающие исследование параллельного мира, новые предметы и многопользовательский режим (мультиплеерa). Ниже приведено описание этих отличий. Концепция Света и Тьмы Катастрофическое столкновение планеты Эфир с Левиафаном привело к появлению в другом измерении ее зловещего, темного двойника - планеты, удачно названной Темный Эфир. В процессе игры Самус должна исследовать оба мира, чтобы найти энергию Света, украденную обитателями Темного Эфира - расой Инг, без которой светлый Эфир не может существовать. Передвижение по светлому Эфиру не вызывает у Самус затруднений, однако в его темной копии на нее воздействует гораздо более опасная окружающая среда - в первую очередь, это крайне вредная атмосфера, вызывающая разрушение ее энергокостюма; для выживания в ней она должна передвигаться между световыми маяками (т. н. Безопасными Зонами), рядом с которыми она может понемногу восстанавливать свою энергию. Между Светлым и Темным Эфиром Самус перемещается с помощью гиперпространственных порталов, активируемых выстрелом из определенного вида оружия либо сканированием близстоящего терминала. Концепция света и тьмы также находит свое отражение в типах предметов, используемых в игре. Лучевое оружие, используемое в первом Metroid Prime - Ледяной Луч, Плазменный Луч и Волновой Луч - было заменено на более соответствующие игровой концепции лучи: - Луч Тьмы, Луч Света и Луч Аннигиляции, соответственно. Новые типы лучей могут поражать различных врагов в зависимости от того, из какого мира те происходят. Новые типы забрал - Забрало Тьмы и Эхо-забрало - поволяют Самус увидеть невидимые невооруженным глазом предметы и материалы и услышать неощутимые звуки, соответственно. Новые костюмы - Энергокостюм Тьмы и Энергокостюм Света - позволяют ей находиться в Темном Эфире гораздо дольше, существенно снижая (или полностью сводя на нет) разрушительное действие атмосферы темной планеты. Враги в игре также представлены в двух версиях: в светлой и темной, при этом последняя носит объединяющее название Порождения Тьмы. Каждая из версий уязвима перед оружием противоположной природы - и это очень важная деталь. Лучи Тьмы и Света имеют ограниченный боезапас, чего раньше в играх серии Metroid никогда не встречалось, поэтому Самус должна находить специальные расширения для увеличения их боезапаса и, кроме того, расчетливо использовать их в бою (хотя она всегда может восполнить боезапас в своем боевом корабле или на Станции Боеприпасов). Режим мультиплеера Основная статья: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Режим мультиплеера Стиль Обычно Metroid Prime 2: Echoes считается более мрачной и сложной игрой, чем ее предшественница, благодаря устройству ее сюжета. Рассказанная в игре история Эфира и трагической судьбы Люминотов, а также присутствие темного инфернального измерения вводят в нее ощущения страха, смерти и разрушения, которые раньше никогда не встречались в играх серии, однако впоследствии развитые в игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Не встречаясь раньше со злыми силами Инг и Темной Самус (способных поработить и обернуть на сторону зла кого угодно), героиня с горечью узнает, что Космические Пираты - не единственные "плохие парни" в Галактике, что зло может принимать множество других форм и быть столь разрушительным, что от него могут пострадать целые цивилизации. Она узнает и то, что даже Пираты подвержены тьме, которую несут Инг, и могут обратиться в Порождение Тьмы за считанные секунды. Как уже было сказано, уровень сложности Metroid Prime 2 гораздо выше, чем у Metroid Prime. Одной из причин является воздействие Темного Эфира: не только его темная атмосфера, сама по себе разрушающая защиту Самус, но и то, как он воздействует на врагов - одержимый Инг противник переходит в новую форму, обычно называемую "Порождением Тьмы", более сильную и жизнеспособную, чем его светлая версия. Это означает, что урон от его атак более значителен, а чтобы его уничтожить, потребуется сделать большее количество выстрелов. Например, Сплинтер, измененный темной атмосферой, становится Темным Сплинтером, и его движения становятся более быстрыми, а атаки - более точными. В Темном Эфире реже встречаются Станции Сохранения, из-за чего игроку приходится проходить большие расстояния и сражаться с большим количеством врагов, прежде чем он снова получит возможность сохранить игру. Это становится серьезной проблемой на более сложных уровнях игры, особенно когда игрок ищет боссов вроде Альфа Блогга или Хранителя Паука; если победить такого босса сразу не удастся, игрок будет вынужден восстанавливать игру в очень далекой от сражения точке, из-за чего он будет вынужден заново делать вещи, которые нельзя сохранить до сражения с боссом. Другим изматывающим моментом является необходимость повторного прохода локаций (backtracking), играющего важную роль в игре и иногда заставляющего игрока полностью выходить из текущей локации и возвращаться в уже исследованную с тем, чтобы найти там вновь открывшуюся зону, исследовать ее, найти новый предмет и вернуться обратно. Наконец, для прохода в финальную область игры необходимо выполнить определенные условия, которые требуют напряженного исследования всего мира игры, и объем этого исследования гораздо выше, чем это было в первом Metroid Prime. Хотя большинство игроков с воодушевлением приняли этот новый вызов (который становится еще более захватывающим на повышенном уровне сложности), они все же отмечали, что иногда он становится чрезмерным, особенно во время поиска девяти Ключей Небесного Святилища. Учитывая этот и все вышеупомянутые факты, Retro Studios сделала вывод, что игра стала слишком сложной для обычных игроков, и приняла решение понизить сложность игры в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, дав игрокам возможность выбора уровня сложности с самого начала (сначала доступны уровни Нормальный и Ветеран, а при выполнении определенных условий становится доступным уровень Гипер-режим). Версии для Wii Демоверсия для "Revolution" Во время первых презентаций своей новой видеоконсоли с рабочим названием "Revolution" (позже названной "Wii") на Tokyo Game Show 15 сентября 2005 г. и в отеле Нью-Йорка 8 декабря того же года Nintendo предложила некоторым представителям прессы в частном порядке попробовать восемь демо-игр. Большинство из них были просто демонстрациями концепции и возможностей нового устройства. Среди этих демо-игр были (в порядке показа): тир со стрельбой по кирпичикам, игра-рыбалка (впоследствии ставшая игрой Wii Play), электрический лабиринт с указателем в виде палочки, воздушный хоккей, стрельба по корзинам, игра "найди Покемона" и полет на бумажном самолетике над Островом Дельфина в Super Mario Sunshine. http://asia.cnet.com/reviews/home_av/others/0,39037627,39255145-1,00.htm http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3143782 http://cube.ign.com/articles/651/651275p1.html Последней и технически наиболее совершенной демо-игрой стала специальная версия Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, которую Retro Studios специально перенесла на новую платформу ха несколько недель и которая включала в себя поддержку управления указательным контроллером. Только в этой демо-игре использовался (и, таким образом, был представлен) Nunchuk. Раскладка кнопок была следующей: A:Прыжок, B:Стрелять, Z1:Переключить Забрало, Z2:Захват прицела/Сканирование и Select:Морфо-Шар. Последние три кнопки впоследствии были переименованы в "C", "Z" и "-" соответственно. Представляя, как новая система управления может использоваться в различных игровых жанрах, IGN писала: "Использование контроллера Nintendo в шутерах от первого лица дает ощущение всевластия и свободы. Мы знаем, что говорим, потому что Nintendo продемонстрировала модифицированную версию Metroid Prime 2, использующую новые контроллеры, и их потенциал, несомненно, поражает. В этой демонстрации игрок может перемещать Самус по игровому миру с помощью аналогового джойстика. Однако необходимость в автоприцеле отпала благодаря новому уровню точности, достигаемому с использованием контроллера-указателя. Этот уровень сравним только с играми для PC, в которых используется мышь, и игроку теперь остается только указать на нужное место и выстрелить." http://cube.ign.com/articles/651/651224p3.html Из интервью IGN, взятого у Retro Studios в 2009: "Инновационная схема управления с помощью Wiimote в Corruption родилась благодаря технической демонстрации на Tokyo Game Show и одному талантливому программисту Марку Хей-Хатчинсону. Nintendo требовался проект для демонстрации журналистам на TGS всей мощи нового контроллера применительно к играм от первого лица. Конечно, она обратилась к Retro Studios с просьбой о создании такой демонстрации. Примерно за два месяца до TGS в офис разработчиков в Остине поступил прототип Revolution -- "это было просто печатная плата, из которой во все стороны торчали провода; прикольно", сказал Уокер -- и она тут же исчезла за дверью Хатчинсона. "Марк в буквальном смысле был заперт в своем офисе, потому что ему нельзя было показывать кому бы то ни было, чем он там занимался. И он создал чудо." '' ''Я спросил, сколько времени у него ушло на это. "Примерно два полных месяца - и это были два очень трудных месяца. Он часто засиживался по ночам, но ему нравилась каждая минута, отданная на это. Он был таким увлеченным программистом, преданным своему делу. И когда мы впервые попробовали то, что он делал, мы пришли в экстаз, поскольку, во-первых, у нас была великолепная демонстрация для Tokyo Game Show, и, кроме того, весь потенциал нового контроллера для Wii, использованного в Metroid Prime 3, в тот момент засиял новыми красками", ответил он. Демонстрация для TGS была не одной из ранних версий Prime 3, а переделкой Prime 2. "Мы возродили Echoes -- и это не шутка", заключил Уокер." http://wii.ign.com/articles/101/1016511p8.html New Play Control Об игре New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, как и о втором сходном римейке игры Metroid Prime, было объявлено в 2008 г. на осенней пресс-конференции Nintendo в Японии. Обе игры были включены в серию римейков New Play Control! - игр для Nintendo GameCube, перенесенных под видеоконсоль Wii. В обеих играх установлено новое управление, а также слегка улучшена графика.http://wii.ign.com/articles/915/915548p2.html ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' thumb|250px|Самус сражается с тремя [[Боевой Инг|Боевыми Ингами (компьютерное изображение, созданное для Metroid Prime Trilogy).]] Анонс Metroid Prime Trilogy состоялся 22 мая 2009 г. На нем было объявлено, что сборник выйдет в Северной Америке 24 августа того же года по цене $49.99. Диск включает в себя Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption с управлением Wii Remote, а также новым контентом, меню и разблокируемыми бонусами. Интересные факты *В момент выхода игры Квадраксис считался самым большим боссом всей серии игр Metroid. Некоторые источники полагают, что на тот момент это был самый большой босс всех видеоигр. *В день выпуска Metroid Prime в Северной Америке игра Echoes была анонсирована под названием Metroid 1.5. *Еще до выхода Echoes некоторые игроки получили возможность увидеть предварительную версию игры в виде бонус-диска Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, выпущенного Nintendo. На нем находились трейлеры игры, история серии ''Metroid'', и демоверсия, включавшая в себя 12 комнат из Основания Храма, Пустынь Агона и Темных Пустынь Агона в перемешанном порядке. Позже этот диск поставлялся в комплекте с Metroid Prime и с Nintendo GameCube. *''Echoes'' является первой игрой во всей серии, в которой присутствует многопользовательский режим (хотя еще на коробке с Metroid было написано о возможности игры вдвоем) а также пополнение боеприпасов для нового Лучевого оружия. *Хотя игра Echoes и является продолжением Metroid Prime, хронологически ее события происходят после Metroid Prime Hunters. *Одна из музыкальных тем, звучащих в многопользовательском режиме, с названием "Охотники" является ремиксом темы зеленого Бринстара из Super Metroid. Музыкальная тема нижнего этажа Топей Торвуса, Катакомбы Торвуса является ремиксом темы красного Бринстара из того же Super Metroid. Тема побега, звучащая в самом конце Echoes, является ремиксом темы Бежать! из оригинального Metroid. *В игре WarioWare: Smooth Moves есть микроигра, основанная на Echoes. *Можно заметить, что все лучевое оружие в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes с небольшими изменениями перекочевало в игру из Metroid Prime, немного изменив при этом цветовую палитру. Луч Аннигиляции является измененной цветовой версией Плазменного Луча, Луч Тьмы - Ледяного Луча, а Луч Света - Волнового Луча. Аналогичным образом Плазменный Луч и Луч Аннигиляции являются самыми мощныим видами лучевого оружия в своих играх (не считая Фазонового Луча). Как Луч Тьмы, так и Ледяной Луч способны замораживать врагов, а Плазменный Луч и Луч Света после зарядки обладают поджигающим эффектом. Волновой Луч и Луч Аннигиляции обладают свойством самонаводки. *В Echoes содержится наибольшее из всех игр серии Metroid количество ссылок на кинофраншизу Чужой: :*Идея планеты с высокотурбулентной атмосферой, повреждающей корабль протагониста, перекликается с концепцией Чужого, где корабль Ностромо получает повреждения во время посадки на планету LV-426 и вынужден оставаться на этом планетоиде до завершения всех ремонтных работ. :*Задание по высадке на Эфире и восстановлению связи с бойцами Федерации, полученное Самус, перекликается с сюжетом фильма Чужие, в котором Рипли и отряд Колониальных Морпехов отправляются на LV-426, чтобы восстановить связь с колонистами. :*Гнездо Слинтеров на оперативной базе Федеральных морпехов и висящие трупы солдат, закутанных в подобие паутины, очень похожи на сцены из Чужих - там герои тоже обнаруживают гнездо Чужих и закутанные в коконы тела колонистов в комплексе зданий колонии. :*The scene where Dark Samus aims at the real Samus when they first meet is, according to storyboards, based on the climax of Aliens. :*The Federation Troopers can be considered similar to the Colonial Marines from Aliens. :*The part where Splinters manage to get on board the Tyr and damage it beyond repair is similar to the scene in Aliens where an Alien boards the first Sulaco dropship and kills the pilots, causing it to crash, stranding the remaining survivors. :*One of the deceased Marines, PFC G. Haley, is described to have lost his sanity during the Splinter attack. This is similar to Hudson, one of the characters from Aliens, who also loses his sanity when all hope of surviving the mission on LV-426 is lost. *Retro Studios discussed having Super Metroid as an unlockable hidden extra much like Metroid was in Prime, but it did not happen due to time constraints. http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=112761 *The game was playable as a demo in 2004 during the Nintendo Fusion Tour. 2005 saw the full game playable. *''Echoes'' was the first Metroid Prime game, as well as the first in the series overall, to have dialogue from human characters (SPC C. Campbell's line of "Ace! They're closing in fast! I need backup! I need backup!" during Exeter's final report.) *When Samus loses her weapons and items to the Ing, it says her Power Bombs and Grapple Beam were stolen, despite the fact that they were unusable before and they did not appear in the inventory screen. *Oddly, the Nova species on Zebes is present in concept art of the game. This could suggest that it was a scrapped enemy. Its presence would be rather unusual, as neither Aether nor Dark Aether features a fire area. :*Another creature, the Wisp Tentacle, is seen in concept art, but it is unknown what ingame creature it corresponds to. It is possible that it is just an unused species, however. Примечания Внешние ссылки * (англ.) en:Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Категория:Игры Категория:Серия Metroid Prime Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:GameCube Категория:GCN Категория:Wii Категория:Серия Prime